


无脑之言

by tamlifia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlifia/pseuds/tamlifia
Summary: summary:今天美国队长巴基·巴恩斯与他的伙伴猎鹰山姆完成了一次艰难的任务，于是他们相约去酒吧喝酒，没想到后来竟出了那种事情……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	无脑之言

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇盾鹿队，abo，强制，注意避雷【这大约是几个夜晚肾虚的难眠之策】（总之就是一堆黄色的胡言乱语）

summary:今天美国队长巴基·巴恩斯与他的伙伴猎鹰山姆完成了一次艰难的任务，于是他们相约去酒吧喝酒，没想到后来竟出了那种事情……

“嘿，山姆没事，你放心，我可以自己回去。”巴基这么笑着对他的同事说，今天他和他的同事山姆因为完成了一次极度艰险的任务，特被准出来放上一天假。

山姆知道的时候可是乐疯了，直接带着他去酒吧逍遥自在，这可好嘛，一通喝下来，两个人差不多都是醉醺醺的。

一阵酣畅淋漓的痛饮之后，两个人都要各回各家了，而这时山姆则担忧地看向巴基——毕竟巴基是个omega，而且现在还醉醺醺的，这是很危险的一件事情。

哦，对了，你可能不知道，大名鼎鼎的美国队长巴基·巴恩斯是个又香又软的Omega，这件事情没几个人知道，知道的人要么死了，要么是永远不会说出这个秘密，毕竟美国队长绝对不能是一个Omega。

巴基无奈的对山姆笑了笑，向他挥了挥手表示放心——这个贴心的beta总是会担忧他的安全，无论他是不是美国队长。

“没关系的，山姆，别忘了我可是美国队长！而且我的盗版血清虽然没有正版血清的一样喝不醉但是分解酒精也是很快的，没事的，你放心。”

山姆像是被说动了，犹犹豫豫地和他告了别。

巴基笑着向他挥了挥手，转身便走向了回家的路。

银白色的月光浅浅的洒在漆黑的小巷里，巷子里吹起阵阵冷风，显得阴凉又吓人。

鬼知道为什么神盾局会把一个Omega安排的这么偏僻的地方，巴基愤怒的想着，哦，他们也不知道我是个omega。

那浅淡的几乎可以忽视的月光，根本无法用来当作照明，巴基只得一步又一步地慢慢地踩着地板，身体倚靠墙壁以防止自己摔倒。

忽然他感觉到自己的身体传来了一股不对劲的感觉，一股诡异的热流从他的腰腹间涌出瞬间让他的双腿酸软，险些一下子跪倒在地。

巴基强支撑着小巷的墙壁，他单纯的以为只是酒劲儿上来了，而血清分解酒精时的反应过激，于是他便毫不在意的走了几步。

但他很快就发现这根本不是什么酒劲儿——而是那该死的停了70年的发情期。

操，巴基暗骂，为什么他妈这该死的发情期这个时候来。

他已经开始感觉到双腿之间有液体流下来了。

这个狭窄的小巷里面一瞬间充满了Omega香甜的气息。

该死的早知道我就听山姆的话，让他送我回去了，他妈的，现在这里连个卖抑制剂的店都没有。

巴基愤愤的用他钢铁铸成的左臂抠挖着身边的墙壁来抑制自己的欲望与烦躁。

身为一个Omega他已经70多年没有发情了，今天忽然这么来一遭，谁撑得住啊。

而就在这飞来横祸之时，巴基听到了一阵略微有些急促的步伐。

是个alpha，很强

巴基一闻到那充满着狂暴和占有欲的信息素便立刻判断出来来到这里的人是一个alpha。

他忍住口腔中那即将溢出的呻吟，强支起身子准备迎战——就算身处于发情期的美国队长也要给敌人一点苦头尝尝，他得让他们知道，Omega可不是好欺负的。

当巴基抬头准备迎战时，入眼便看见了那张熟悉的脸。

“史……史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是在这70年以来第一次擅离职守，在做任务的时候被一阵Omega发情的气息吸引过来，他是九头蛇最强大的战士，根本不会被任何Omega所引诱，但这次他意外的破了例。

那气息太熟悉了，像是70多年前的一个温暖绮梦。

于是伟大的九头蛇队长抛弃他的队伍，去寻找那温暖的绮梦了。

他刚踏入那个充满着Omega甜蜜气息的狭窄小巷，便看见了那本应该在发情期柔弱的omega气势汹汹的站起来，拿着拳头对着自己，像是要立刻攻上来一样，但下一秒，当那漂亮的，有着一双翡翠绿色的眼睛的人看向他时，忽然就像泄了气一样，整个瘫软到墙上，甜美的信息素像决堤一样，伴着omega甜蜜的呻吟，立刻让史蒂夫硬了起来。

他几步走上前去半跪着撩开omega凌乱的棕色长发，他死死地盯着他的脸。

美国队长巴基·巴恩斯，最新一次任务目标，任务内容，杀死美国队长。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”巴基用omega的天生柔软娇嗔的语调呼唤着alpha的名字，而史蒂夫并不去细想为什么巴基会知道他的名字，他只是忙着去撕扯巴基的衣服，毕竟这绿眼睛的Omega不知道他这副样子多像一个求着别人狠狠的操进他生殖腔让他怀孕的婊子。

当他的手伸向巴基的裤子时，这个正处于发情期中迟钝的omega终于意识到了事情的不对，他茫然又害怕地蹭了蹭史蒂夫，但却没有躲开那双扒住他裤子的手，像只单纯又无辜的小鹿。

“巴基……”

只要这一句便能让巴基瞬间缴械投降。

就在这个空档史蒂夫成功地扒下了巴基的裤子，将手掌滑入巴基细腻湿润的腿间近乎粗暴地用手指打开巴基的股间，湿润柔软的腔道立刻容纳了他的手指，他怀中的Omega忍不住抖了抖。

“史蒂夫……不，不……”巴基突然入侵的痛感刺激的红了眼眶——这可真奇怪，分明平时做任务时中个几枪都不会喊一声疼的。

“出去……出去，求求你……”巴基哀求着“史蒂夫……求求你出去，这不行的……”

“为什么呢？”史蒂夫疑惑的看着巴基，宛如鲜血一般的红色瞳膜闪着狡诈的光芒“你不是很喜欢吗？”

说着他又多加了一根手指，那柔软甜蜜的洞穴很快的容纳了进去。

巴基忍不住的发出一声闷哼——他的腿直接软了。

“因为……因为我们是朋友……”巴基艰难的靠着意志说出了这段话，而他下身已经泥泞一片——这个该死的alpha已经增加到了三根手指。

该死的，巴基想着，他他妈的要被他最好的朋友操了。

史蒂夫眯起红色的眼睛笑着露出了微长的犬齿，他低下头在巴基的颈窝间不停磨蹭，牙齿的触感在皮肤上十分明显。

“你觉得alpha能和omega成为朋友吗？”

下一秒，巴基就被一根极长极为滚烫的阴茎刺穿了整个身体，他无力地抬起了头，像是只在湖中仰望月亮的白色天鹅。

而这白色天鹅的脖子仅一瞬间便被毒蛇咬住。

史蒂夫用犬齿摩擦着巴基温软白皙的脖颈，咬住的地方因牙齿而有了些小小的凹陷，月光洒在他们身上，染上了一层洁白的阴影。

巴基被咬住脖子的时候，感觉仿佛整个世界的时间都像停止了一样，他下意识的屏住了呼吸，整个人像陷入了失重的环境，只有脖子上微微的刺痛和温热的濡湿感才让他勉强回神，但巴基仍旧处于一种失真的状态，仿佛整个人的灵魂被硬生生的扯出来，丢到太空漫无目的的飘浮着。

直到他身体里的那根巨大的利刃动起来。

他整个人的灵魂被重新拉进了身体，然后又被一下一下的顶出去，但却因为他屁股里那根极大的点导致他的身体死死地扣住灵魂，他只能被他的至交好友顶到口角流涎，连话都不能完整的说出一句，只能像个可怜的性爱娃娃，不停的被他的好友操弄着。

他所能依靠的点，只有那根阴茎和一双拑住他腰的手。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”巴基从口中滑出那被操的支离破碎的语句，声音中带着的委屈和破碎的呻吟，这无疑让他身体里那根阴茎更硬了。

下一秒他就被史蒂夫整个翻了个身，他们的下半身还连在一起。

巴基尖叫起来，他柔软的腔道被一根极粗的火热的肉棒磨了个遍，他被操硬了。

是的，堂堂的美国队长像一个Omega婊子一样，被操硬了。

“巴恩斯先生就这么喜欢我的阴茎？”史蒂夫使劲的往里操了操“你都被我操硬了呢。”

巴基羞耻地收缩着自己温暖紧致的腔道，他的身体因为姿势的原因仿佛有一半在空中，这样他被顶一下都有一种强迫的失重感，像是他整个人在被一团空气操弄，包围着他又进入他，将他整个人弄的湿漉漉又无法抑制的散发着情热。

他被史蒂夫抱了起来——那甚至都不能说是抱，史蒂夫用两只手架住他的胸脯和肚子，将他往上带，而他则因害怕失重的无倚感而下一次用双腿向后盘住史蒂夫的腰。

他呻吟着，他自己，自己将身体最柔嫩的地方双手捧到史蒂夫的阴茎前，软糯的生殖腔正抵在那圆润的龟头上。

他的气味腺已经开始发热了。

他在等着史蒂夫操他，然后狠狠地狠狠地用牙齿贯穿他的腺体，留下永远不可磨灭的标记。

Omega雨后青草的芳香气息从他身体肌肤的每一处，每一个毛孔向外冒，小心翼翼地像无数隐形的爪触一样轻轻的勾着alpha的皮肤。

这是omega在无形的求欢。

史蒂夫在泥泞的腔道里抽插几下，omega因为情热而分泌的体液散发的诱人的芳香——这个甜美的omega连汗液都是雨后青草的芳香。

史蒂夫能感觉得到，那紧致的温热的感觉，像一张灵活的小嘴里温软的小舌不停地舔舐着他的阴茎，将他吸得爽极了。

而现在这个Omega亲自将他最柔软最甜美的地方送到了Alpha嘴过——他的软糯的生殖腔口正抵着史蒂夫的阴茎，而他高高抬起的脖颈则将正发着热的散发的甜美气息的omega腺体送到alpha的唇齿边。

史蒂夫将巴基压到墙上，墙壁微凉的触感，忍不住让omega颤抖了一下，这让他已经泥泞一片的甬道也收缩起来。

他把他的生殖腔口送的离Alpha的阴茎越来越近。

他真是个浪荡的，不知羞耻的omega婊子。

史蒂夫顶住了omega的生殖腔口，像开了电的打桩机一样开始疯狂地撞击，一下又一下的撞击了那个软糯的小口，仿佛像是要一下就贯穿他一样。

那个隐蔽的地方被撞开了——未经人事的omega第一次感受到那无法描述的酸楚与快感，从未被人碰触的地方忽然打开，被强硬的塞入了一个滚圆的龟头，他本来应该抗拒——抗拒那不属于他身体一部分的外来物入侵，但他没有——他从身体到灵魂都为那巨大阴茎的侵入而欢欣雀跃，他甚至想让巨物埋进身体更深处，刺穿他，标记他。

我想被标记，巴基想，我想被史蒂夫操穿。

只有他。

这该死的Omega本能终于让他认清了一切，他70年前就想要史蒂夫操进他的生殖腔让他怀孕了。

巴基伴随着身体内部被打开的酸楚与快感尖叫起来，将自己的臀瓣更加分开——就算他现在被操得酸软无力，但他也要让他的alpha操得更深些。

史蒂夫感受到了身下Omega的主动，他很顺从的操得越来越深——毕竟他可不能让大名鼎鼎的美国队长失望，不是吗？

已经被打开了的生殖腔，将很快的吞入了alpha巨大的阴茎。

那是与外层腔道到完全不一样的感觉。

那里更湿，更热

更加接近子宫

那里是一个omega最柔软，最接近生命的地方。

史蒂夫将嘴唇抵在巴基的颈窝，下身不断冲撞着那柔软温热的生殖腔将自己的分身整个进入Omega温软的生殖腔。

跟随着不停抽插的运动，omega香甜的情液顺着动作飞溅出来，滴滴嗒嗒的流了一地。

巴基从来没有感觉过如此炙热的温度——在他的体内，那巨大的，不可忽视的，炙热的仿佛还在跳动的脉搏。

他呻吟着感受着体内从未有过的饱满快感，他现在恨不得被史蒂夫操穿。

是的，他渴求他渴望，他像个下贱的婊子，渴望着自己至交好友的阴茎穿透自己。

他沉迷于情欲，沉迷于史蒂夫对他的粗鲁动作。

而就在下一秒，他整个人在那根阴茎上，被顶到了最深处的媚肉。

巴基近乎一下子就尖叫起来，他的脑子一瞬间一片空白，阴茎抵住生殖腔的软肉狠狠的摩擦，让巴基整个人失神了。

他射了

是的，他射了

双腿酸软的搭在史蒂夫的胯骨两侧，阴茎不断地射着精液，高潮过后的Omega脑子近乎一片空白。

忽然一个巨大的结撑在了他的生殖腔里。

他下意识的夹紧，仿佛想要将Alpha的阴茎吞得更深。

他渐渐的被填满了——被结，被精液，被他的alpha。

巴基无意识地呻吟着蹭着史蒂夫，一边伸手去捂住渐渐胀大的肚子

“唔……史蒂夫……这里为什么这么胀啊？”

巴基迷茫地问着他的Alpha，空白的脑子完全没有想到这样的动作会有多危险。

他被咬住了气味腺，史蒂夫尖锐的犬齿咬住了他——他被标记了，被史蒂夫

不知为什么，这分明是一件十分危险的事情——被一个近乎陌生的Alpha标记，而且还被射了一肚子。

他会怀孕的

巴基脑子里忽然冒出这句话

他开始哭啸起来，想要挪动身子，但屁股却被那根巨大的结死死卡住。

巴基用腰部蹭着史蒂夫——他在向他求救，向一个正在他肚子里射精的alpha求救。

史蒂夫抓住他的手摸着他渐渐胀大的肚子，放出了专属于alpha的气息。

冰冷残暴血腥

与omega青草味芳香的信息素，截然不同。

但巴基却不可思议的平静下来了，哼哼唧唧的感受着肚子被填满的感觉，安静得像个性爱娃娃。

嗯哼，史蒂夫看着巴基，谁能想到美国队长被我操成了一个专属的阴茎套子呢。

他红色眼睛弯着，带有冰霜气息的信息素仿佛充满了狂暴的喜悦。

他有了自己的omega

他有了自己的所有物


End file.
